Dance of the Raven: Depths of Betrayal
by Shailin Blackthorne
Summary: Dante gets more than he bargained for when he takes a seemingly simple job but then again nothing is ever simple. Forces are conspiring that he has never dealt with before.  Dante/OC rating may change. Collaboration with Glacarius.
1. The Raven and The Devil

Glacarius: yo!

Shailin-Wolan: *rolls her eyes*

Glacarius: What? *gives an innocent look*

Shailin-Wolan: Just get on with it.

Glacarius: Do I have to?

Shailin-Wolan: Just do it already.

Glacarius: But why me? Can't you give the disclaimer?

Shailin-Wolan: Because I told you to.

Glacarius:*grumbles about annoying wolves*

Shailin-Wolan: What was that about wolves?

Glacarius: I said they were awesome.

Shailin-Wolan: Just do it.

Glacarius: *glares* Fine if you think we own Devil May Cry or anything else you may recognize you are a drooling retard.

Shailin-Wolan:...

Glacarius: Please no flames, if you have to criticize be nice about it or Vergil will find you.

Vergil:...*has a smug smirk*

Dante: Come on woman start the story already...

Glacarius: Alright, alright already keep your chaps on geez...

It was raining. Dante decided he hated rain...a lot. A few hours before he had gotten a call from a stranger about a mission that so far all he knew about it was he had only one major demonic target. If he wanted to know more, he was to meet the employer in front of a small mart that was closed at this time. He had been standing in the rain for almost an hour and the employer was late he was about to leave when his nose caught a rather unearthly sweet smell.

"Who's there? I am not in the mood to play stupid games." he growled as his hand was ready to pull out Ivory.

"Sorry for the wait." A man with the reddest hair Dante had ever seen in his life walked toward him. He had sharp brown eyes with a yellow ring inside his iris' and was wearing a black and red trench-coat. He seemed to be wearing a strange ragged looking black robe underneath it.

"Well lets just hurry this up alright? I am soaked. Your aftershave is girly and someone lit your head on fire cause dude i-is that even natural?" Dante snickered.

The man just glared at Dante in contempt. "Yes it is, now enough about my hair. The target is dangerous and needs to be taken out quickly she has been causing quite a bit of trouble for our company for the last few weeks we believe her to be a high level demoness. Here is a picture." the man handed Dante a photo of a black-haired woman with stark green cat-like eyes with a yellow ring around the pupil.

"Wow she's a babe what's her name?" asked Dante.

"Raven Ashbreaker," replied the man.

"And yours?" asked Dante.

"I don't see the relevance but my name is Anderson."

"And about my pay upfront?" asked Dante.

"Very well," the man seemed agitated as he handed Dante 1 grand and the photo "She was last seen in the wooded area outside of this city."

"Alright thanks for the tip pal I will just be going now." replied Dante grinning like a cheshire cat.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

She was irritated no...scratch that pissed off. She had been fighting most of the day. What she wanted was a nap, it sounded nice at the moment.

But oh no things had to come for her every five minutes. She swore when she realized that there was something rather large actually summoning most of the irritating pests trying to kill her. She smirked they were trying and rapidly failing but she knew she couldn't keep this up she needed to find the source that was summoning these Hell Vanguards. As she cut through the last of this wave she spotted two enormous wolf-like demons. One had blood red fur with black chains wrapped and wound around it's body and pure white spikes that ran along it's back. The other had pitch black fur with red chains winding around it's body and the pure white spikes that also adorned it's back.

_**"Ah ha found you. Do you know how annoying you are with all that summoning? I need a break but I doubt I am gonna get it am I?" **_she spoke in a guttural demonic sounding language.

The red Wolf seemed to vanish and she barely dodged the snapping jaws that came up from behind her.

**_"I think I will take that as a no eh? Oh well I think I will use your fur to keep me warm cause your summoning ruined my clothing now I will have to use my wings assholes."_** she growled at them as she floated above them with pitch black wings out stretched on the currents of the wind.

The only reply she got from them was more snarling and growling.

**_"If you were intelligent you'd run. But thanks to him I am almost sorry I have to kill you." _**she frowned as she looked thoughtful for only a moment but then raised her hands out before her and black sparks seemed to gather between her fingers a bolt of black lightning-like energy shot scorching the ground where the red wolf had been moments before. The black wolf howled a war-cry and the red chains seemed to unravel and they shot straight towards her slamming her into a tree.

_**"D-damn it that smarts." **_She groaned. She managed to dodge the red wolf's tackle and it overshot and slammed itself into the tree and kept going knocking half a dozen more down in the process. It stood in a dazed fashion and she took the opportunity to fly straight up as she gathered the black lightning-like energy again and it struck the red wolf it yowled in sheer agony and collapsed it's blood red fur smoking where she'd hit it.

_**"She shoots and she scores!" **_She exclaimed with a wicked smile.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It had long since stopped raining when Dante had reached the outskirts of the city. The smell of demon blood assaulted his nose.

-I must be close.- he thought. He could feel the ground trembling slightly, and the sounds of battle could be heard.

"Sounds like a party is going on" he smirked to himself. Dante came to a battle torn clearing and before him was a woman in a strange torn black robe. She had long black hair past her waist and brilliant green eyes she was breathing hard with sweat on her brows. She looked to be tiring.

An enormous menacing black wolf stood it was wounded badly. The woman ran and leapt she let out a war cry as her palm slammed down on the black wolf's head surrounded by black energy. The wolf looked at the woman with baleful eyes and what seemed to be respect and burst into red light and the red wolf burst into a black light and hovered before her she grasped them and two katanas appeared in her hands. One blade was blood red and the hilt was solid black. It reflected no light and had solid white spikes on what looked to be a hand-guard along with a black chain on the end of the hilt. Strange demonic symbols on the hand-guard translated to Bloody Oblivion. The other was a solid black blade that also reflected no light the hilt was blood red. It also had pure white spikes on the hand-guard with a red chain on the end of the hilt. The symbols on this one's hand-guard translated to Savage Abyss. She smirked and swung them around. The sound of clapping could suddenly be heard behind her.

"Wow that was an impressive ending babe now I think it is time I end the party you started huh?"

_**"I see...so you are here to finish me I will not go silently." **_She growled at him as she took a defensive stance she seemed to pull feathers from somewhere and they let off an eerie glow.

"Are you going to tickle me to death?" grinned Dante.

_**"Aren't you hilarious see if you find it funny now."**_ The feathers seemed to glint for only a moment and he felt his cheek and right arm sting badly.

Dante touched his cheek as he drew Rebellion his blood was on his fingers.

"You tickle too rough for my tastes." he charged her with a stinger attack and she barely dodged he nicked her left shoulder. She hissed as her wound burned. It was tit for tat for a few minutes. Dante noticed that strangely his sword seemed heavy.

"W-what the hell?" he grit his teeth as his right arm went limp he dropped Rebellion there was something burning in his veins. The woman only grinned.

_**"What's the matter demon not so hilarious now huh?"**_ She taunted.

"Y-you should talk." He growled in agitation.

_**"What do you mean?"**_ she seemed confused

"Now look who's being hilarious." Dante scoffed as he jumped back and a blue aura surrounded him. Quickly, he pulled out a strange device that attached itself to his left arm. A purple light began to gather around it rapidly and a large glowing purple orb shot up and 6 streaks burst out towards her faster than she could dodge. All six hit her at various points. It drained the last bit of strength that she had.

_**"N-no the bastard he...he won I am so sorry Azrael..." **_She fell unconscious. Dante sighed as he reached for Rebellion with his working arm something seemed to shimmer and shift. The 'robes' seemed to pull back and unweave themselves into enormous black feathered wings and there was a strong unearthly sweet smell that wafted over his senses. She was now nearly nude her clothes were badly torn like her right wing.

"There is something wrong with this picture. She is not a demon I was lied to." he groaned in agony whatever it was burned in his veins and he was slowly losing mobility. He took off his trench-coat and covered her. Then he slung her gently over his left shoulder. He headed for his car and laid her in the passenger side then drove back to the shop. When he reached Devil May Cry he was struggling to get her inside he made it to the couch and laid her as gently as he could but collapsed and he lay sprawled on the floor all his mobility was lost and he blacked out from fatigue.

Glacarius: evil cliffhanger muwhaahahahaha!

Shailin-Wolan:...

Glacarius: What? well it is evil...isn't it?

Dante: ...

Vergil: ...

Glacarius: WHAT IS WITH THE SILENCE PEOPLE GAH!

Glacarius: Well since no one appreciates my humor please tell us what you think of the story


	2. Double Crossing the Devil

_**"demon tongue"**_

_"Angelic tongue"_

_-thought-_

Disclaimer: We totally own DMC. I thought everyone knew that. That's why we are writing fan-fiction instead of the next game. (For those of you that don't understand that we are joking, there is something very, very wrong with you)

She was sore...really REALLY sore. She was actually glad it meant she wasn't dead which that in itself confused her. She got up and stepped on something or more like someone. They groaned in obvious agony. She looked where she had stepped and found the demon from last night shivering from the poison she had inflicted upon him he should have been dead by now but he was still alive that in itself amazed her. She stepped around him and lifted him on to the couch.

_-Why am I not dead?- _She thought in confusion. It was obvious he brought her here. She decided to remove the poison to find out why.

As she laid her hands on his wounds her hands glowed a soft purple as she was neutralizing the poison a shout came from behind her.

"What the hell are you doing and who the hell are you?" asked a dark-haired woman what stuck out the most was her eyes were two different colors.

"I help him" Said the winged woman in broken English and a strange accent.

"Yeah right step away from him before I put lots of holes in you."

"No he die I not help him" the woman turned back to whatever she was doing.

The other woman came up with her guns pointed at the winged woman's head as she watched what she did. She lowered her guns when she saw Dante's wounds closing up. Dante let out a muffled groan.

"Did anyone get the license of the semi that hit me?" asked Dante in a groggy voice.

_**"That would have been me. I want to know... Why did you let me live?"**_ asked the winged woman.

"I was lied to." Dante replied tiredly.

_**"So it was on a whim then..." **_She said.

"Not exactly but close enough," said Dante.

"Dante what the hell is this about?" Piped in the other woman.

"Oh hi Lady as to what is going on, I have yet to figure that out myself, but this is...Raven right? "

_**"Yeah...Last I checked I was." **_Replied Raven sarcastically.

"Oh ha ha ohhhh man..." Dante had tried to sit up but groaned, everywhere hurt. "Whatever you hit me with I felt like I was dying babe."

_**"You were, you moron...As for what I used it was the combination of holy and death magic in my feathers. I can channel it through them to make them harder and razor sharp it only works on demons"**_ Raven replied.

"My hair hurts that shit was pretty potent." complained Dante.

_**"Aww poor baby boohoo"**_ Raven replied with a taunting tone.

"For an angel of any sort you really are a smart-ass you know that? I never knew, then again you are the first one I have ever met." said Dante.

"Well I wouldn't know because I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE HELL IS BEING SAID." Yelled Lady irritated.

"Can't you speak English?" asked Dante."For the sake of present company."

"A little not much yet," replied Raven annoyed.

"Now why would someone want you dead?"

"Not you business," replied Raven.

"Actually someone made it my business when they hired me sorry babe."

Raven glared and growled at Dante in irritation."I don't trust you. You might lying."

"Why? I really have no reason to." said Dante.

"You demon they lie no reason else." said Raven.

"I am... so? I am also human."

"You lie."

"No actually he's not." said Lady.

Raven only looked at her with clear disbelief on her features.

"He's actually a half human and he is the son of Sparda." said Lady.

"...YOU! YOU THAT DANTE!"

"WHAT! What the hell did I do to you?" asked Dante confused and annoyed.

_**"Do you have any idea how hard my job has been since you started hunting demons, you asshole!"**_

"I am so confused... I do people a service even saved the world a few times. I don't even get what the hell you are talking about. I have been doing this for a while and NOW you complain wtf?"

"What the hell is she on about? I don't speak demon." huffed Lady annoyed.

"I don't have any fucking clue..." sighed Dante irritated.

_**"Are you some kind of idiot? Don't you know that when you kill a demon it tries to possess a human?"**_ Raven asked.

"What does that have to do with you?" Dante asked with an eyebrow raised in interest.

_**"Let me spell it out for you moron. I'm an angel of death and my job was to deal with demonic so**_**_uls that don't become Devil Arms by sending them to hell so they can't possess humans. Thanks to you though, it's almost impossible to keep up."_**

"Well you obviously do a fantastic job since there has not been any possessions that I know of in all the years that I have hunted demons...so why'd you quit don't tell me you were fired?" asked Dante with a worried look.

_**"No you dumb ass I was ... I just needed to take a break for a while. Now shut up about it already.**__**" **_She mumbled.

"Well as charming as this conversation is I came here to show you something you aren't going to like Dante." Lady said.

"Somehow I am not surprised," Dante managed to get to a sitting position. He was already starting to feel a little better.

"Last night I was approached by a man with the reddest hair. It couldn't have been natural. He tried to hire me to kill you and this woman,"

"What! Double crossing bastard!" growled Dante.

_**"That would be Karasu, the Fiery Deceiver."**_ Raven told him.

"What he didn't count on was that we are partners and friends," laughed Lady.

"Damn straight," smirked Dante.

_**"Do you know if there are any other demon hunters in this city? If there are, then he'd probably hire them too in an attempt to take me out along with anyone that might be a threat to him and my...**__**."**_ Raven abruptly stopped what she was saying.

"Your what? And why would we be a threat?... Unless there was something sinister going on." Dante stated with suspicion.

"What did she say? I'd like to know..."

Dante translated what Raven had said word for word.

"Then he'd go to Trish and Nero." Said Lady.

_**"It would be better if I just went somewhere else. I was about to do that anyway."**_ Raven said.

"Oh no you don't. You know more about what is going on than you are saying." Said Dante in protest.

_**" The only way your gonna stop me is by knocking me out. Besides if I leave they would follow and leave you all alone."**_ Raven told him.

"What if I just want some action? Business has been slow I want something to do, and besides from where I'm standing they don't seem like the type to leave things alone with double-crossing tactics like that." Replied Dante.

_**"So what? It's my problem and what could you possibly gain from helping me?" **_She asked.

"Probably some answers, some action and like I said the moment I was hired it became my problem too." Dante replied.

"As well as mine I don't like when someone tries to kill off people who are my friends or try to double-cross." Lady said.

_**"I don't care what you think. I'm still leaving because it's MY problem not yours."**_ Raven said as she headed for the door.

"Lady stop her!" Dante tried to get to his feet but stumbled a bit. Lady stood in front of the shop door.

"Look you, we are only trying to help and from what I gather you are refusing which I could probably understand, but you know who we are dealing with, we don't. Tell us and you can go."

_**"If you don't tell her to get out of my way your both gonna regret it."**_ Raven told Dante.

"Let her go Lady, but if any one of my friends die because of your stubbornness to cooperate, I WILL hunt you down and kill you. The only reason you caught me off guard was cause I was lied to." Dante said stone-faced.

_**"Is that so?" **_Raven snarled at Dante. She was mentally kicking herself but he was right. Karasu was already starting his little games. But he didn't know that the hunters were a tight knit group. In all honesty neither had she. In a business like this humans were greedy and that is what Karasu had been counting on. Even if this failed Karasu would have had a backup plan he was a strategist. Lady had moved aside and had gone to help Dante off the floor.

"God Dante you eat too much pizza and ice cream," grumbled Lady.

Raven didn't understand how a demon much less a high ranked devil like Dante could care. It was unusual even for someone who was only half-devil.

"I can't help that I love pizza or ice cream and besides this is all muscle," he grinned and winked.

"I hate you sometimes you can live off of pizza and stay thin and not gain weight." she growled mock annoyed as she helped him back to the couch.

"Hey you're still here I thought you would have been gone by now." said Dante in an inquiring tone. Raven stood against the front door frame.

_**"It's not just Karasu you would have to deal with." **_Raven said to Dante.

"Oh I kinda knew that. It's never simple," Dante replied.

_**"Then why do you care?" **_Raven asked._**  
**_

"Because if someone hires me to kill someone or something innocent I get pissed." Dante replied.

_**"How could you even know if I was innocent." **_Asked Raven._**  
**_

"Your eyes are of someone who has been betrayed." He said.

_**"What do you even know about betrayal? My own twin brother framed me for killing my best friend and stole her power. How dare you sit there and speak to me of betrayal."**_ Raven snarled at him.

Lady backed away startled when Dante's eyes flashed yellow and red sparks flashed around him.

"You assume I don't understand betrayal! I KILLED MY OWN BROTHER BECAUSE OF HIS LUSTING AFTER OUR FATHERS POWER! YOU STAND THERE ALL HIGH AND MIGHTY...presuming I don't fucking understand." Dante said enraged.

"I know it too..." said Lady with a quiet tone.

_**"...I'm sorry. I should leave before I get you involved more than you already are."**_ Raven said quietly, turning to walk out.

Lady tried to stop Raven.

"Let her go," anger was prevalent in Dante's tone.

As soon as Raven tried to leave, the front door exploded inward.

There in the now fragmented mess was Karasu smirking.

* * *

**A/N** And that's one more chapter please review. constructive criticism people nothing like "YOU EFFING SUCK, YOU SHOULD DIE IN A FIRE!"


	3. Enter the Burning Crow

Disclaimer: Do we really need to keep repeating ourselves? *sighs, grumbles about annoying disclaimers* We don't own DMC or Anything else you might recognize.

_**"Demon tongue,"**_

_"Angelic tongue,"_

_-Thought-_

"Well now what do we have here?" Karasu inquired smugly.

"We were having a party till you crashed it. Double-crossing bastard!" Dante attempted to launch an attack but fell half way through it, sprawling on the floor.

"Ngh..."Dante groaned his body wasn't cooperating with him.

"So much for the mighty son of Sparda," laughed Karasu. Lady tried to come at him firing several rounds with Kalina Ann and attempting to spear him through with the bayonet on the end. He dodged effortlessly and punched her in the stomach sending her flying. She landed on top of Dante's drum set.

_"LEAVE THEM ALONE!"_ Raven roared at him. She drew Bloody Oblivion and Savage Abyss. _"They have nothing to do with our fight,"_

_"That's where you are wrong he wants the son of Sparda out of the way, as well as any other meddling hunters."_ A bright orange light flashed and an ornate spear with a blade on the tip that was shaped like a serrated flame appeared. The ends were hooked not unlike fish hooks. The blade blazed and burned like a white hot fire. Lady and Dante could feel the heat from across the room.

_"I'm not about to let you kill them. If you even look at them wrong, I'll kill you."_ Raven snarled at him.

Karasu only laughed mockingly _"What? with those tainted weapons? Don't make me laugh."_

"You know it's rude to talk to one another when people can't understand you in someone else's home or business." Dante said with irritation in his voice. He stood with Rebellion across his shoulders. He fired several rounds from Ivory at Karasu. Karasu dodged with frightening ease, then charged Dante with his burning spear. Dante barely blocked with Rebellion the heat from Karasu's spear was blistering hot. So hot that Rebellion was blazing red at the point of contact.

"Damn it," swore Dante as his own sword was scalding him. Raven came up from the right side of Dante and slashed Karasu across the face from the upper left side to the lower right. "BITCH!" cursed Karasu.

_"I'm sorry, did I do that?" _Raven said mockingly. Dante swore the room got hotter.

_"I am going to rend you apart and burn you to ashes." _Roared Karasu enraged. Gun fire came from the left as Lady fired at Karasu. He deflected the bullets by swinging his spear at high speed, in a circular motion. He charged Lady but Raven blocked the hit that would have surely killed her.

_"I already told you, this is our fight." _She growled at him.

_"I see... well then..."_ Karasu had an evil smile cross his face. He disappeared in a swirl of flames and made a sweeping attack at Dante. Raven barely felt something brush across her chest as she tried to protect Dante. She had not managed to bring up her swords to block in time. She felt her chest go numb and occasionally sting.

_"You cannot win I have already won," _Karasu smirked as he lunged at Lady. There was no time Raven only reacted. The blazing spear sliced through her left shoulder and impaled her wing singeing flesh and burning a large portion of the feathers off.

_"This is your end," _He tore the spear out with brutal force. As he was about to impale her a shout came as Karasu was slammed back, and many sickening crunches were heard from his back as his wings were crushed. Karasu screamed.

"What the hell is going on here? You look like shit Dante."

"Nero watch out!" shouted Lady. Karasu's spear would have impaled Nero if he had not caught it with his devil bringer. Nero quickly launched it back at him clutching his devil bringer in obvious pain. Karasu was not expecting this and was pinned through his right shoulder propelling him out the ruined doorway. Nero raced out to engage Karasu once again. He however, had disappeared. Nero ran back in gritting his teeth his devil bringer was burnt and hurt like hell. He was confused as to what the hell was going on.

"I...sorry..." the woman that had been cornered collapsed. Dante had caught her before she hit the floor. Nero did not want to think about what the outcome would have been if he'd arrived a moment later.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The only person who was seriously injured from the fight was Raven. Nero had been filled in on a little of what had been going on. Dante was pissed off at the fact that he nearly got his ass kicked, and Lady was indifferent because she knew she had been outclassed. Due to obvious reasons, Lady was left caring for Raven's severe wounds. Dante had helped Nero bandage the burn on his devil bringer.

"OW hey watch it. I know your pissed but geez that hurts" growled Nero irritated as Dante tugged a bit too hard.

"Sorry kid..." replied Dante with a sour look.

"What the hell happened? I mean I know you mentioned that this woman was an angel of death but that doesn't explain how you got your ass kicked."

Dante grumbled about nosy brats.

"As you know that guy that was here hired me to kill her. He had said she was a demon. I got caught off guard which I'd imagine he expected, and she managed to poison me. Woke up this morning pretty damn sore and it screwed with my coordination." Dante grouched.

"Sounds nasty what did she hit you with?"

Dante mumbled something incomprehensible and was red faced.

"What? I didn't catch that..." inquired Nero.

"Her feathers..."

"...*snort*...feathers? R-really" Nero was trying to contain himself but was failing "S-so basically n-nearly tickled you to death?"

"ITS NOT FUNNY!" shouted Dante scarlet-faced.

"I-I am so sorry...*snort*..." Nero replied desperately trying to keep a straight face. But Dante yanked on the bandage.

"OUCH! ok, ok, geezus..." Nero yelped.

"You two are being loud mouths I have a migraine." grumbled Lady as she came from the back of the shop.

"How is Raven?" asked Dante.

"Well...truth be told, I don't exactly know. It looks pretty bad." replied Lady "We can only hope that she is as resilient as you are Dante."

"Well she did take 6 direct hits from the Artemis gun after fighting with two high ranking demons." Dante said. "However, I am concerned about what the hell is really going on...War in paradise or some shit like that."

"Whatever it is she did save our lives, but Nero saved hers and I hope now she will give us some straight answers when or if she recovers." Said Lady.

"Great lets just hope that on top of Hell, we don't get Heaven breathing down our necks too." said Nero.

"I agree," said Lady.

"Well I am going to go keep an eye on her just in case." Dante said getting up from the couch.

"Shouldn't you rest?" asked Lady.

"Nah I will be fine." replied Dante. "Oh, and kid help yourself to my fridge if you are hungry."

"Its probably pizza." groaned Lady "I think I will just order Chinese food."

"Whatever Lady," Dante sauntered off.

As soon as Dante was out of the room.

"Damn its really bugging him that he nearly got his ass kicked, I don't blame him I was like that when he kicked mine," Nero sighed.

"I really doubt he's going to allow it to happen again if I know him like I think I do. Dante will be doing the ass-kicking next time." Lady grinned.

A/N That's another chapter hope you enjoyed it if you didn't...don't be mean.


	4. Chaos without Death

Disclaimer:...Really? We don't own Devil May cry or anything else you may recognize this is only for fun if you haven't figured it out by now that's what the whole purpose of this website is.

_**"Demonic tongue"**_

_"Angelic tongue"_

_-Thought-_

Pain...It was all she could feel, like something superimposing her existence. When she tried to sit up pain lanced across her chest. Raven let out a muffled cry startling Dante who was drowsing in a chair.

"Hey take it easy you were roasted pretty bad I am surprised you are awake already."

_"W-water..." _she ground out hoarsely.

"What? I don't understand..." replied Dante

"W-water..." she repeated.

"Oh um right hang on..." Dante said. He left the room quickly to retrieve what she had requested. Raven wondered why he was so determined to help her despite the cold things she'd said before Karasu had shown-

"Karasu!" she growled out like it tasted foul in her mouth.

"Here," Dante helped her drink "Whoa slow down! You will choke, as for hothead I doubt he will be around for awhile after what Nero did to him."

_**"Who's Nero? And how long have I been out?"**_ Raven asked.

"He's a friend also the one that saved you from being skewered. As for how long about a day and a half." Dante replied.

_**"I see..."**_ Raven grew quiet.

"Look...I don't like not knowing who wants to kill me all I am asking is who all is after us you can leave once you are better..." said Dante.

_**"Obviously Karasu, as for the other, that would be my twin brother Kuroishi."**_

"Ok that doesn't sound difficult. But why do I think there is more to it than that?" Dante asked.

_**"Well...he pretty much killed my best friend, framed me for it, stole her power and I was exiled because of him." **_Raven replied.

"Isn't there something you could do to prove it was him?" asked Dante.

_**"With the way things are right now, not really."**_

"What do you mean?" Dante asked.

_**"I would have to talk to either the Grim or Lady Death, but no one knows where they are right now. I think my brother has something to do with it." **_Raven said with a frown. _**"As to how, I have yet to figure that out."**_

"Ok how do you know that they would listen to you? Even if you found them." Dante inquired.

_**"Because...they would be able to tell who really killed Azrael."**_ She replied.

"Well maybe we should look for the Grim and Lady Death then when you are able."

_**"You know, that is a brilliant idea. I wonder why no one else thought of it." **_Raven said with a mock thoughtful look.

"You know between you and Lady I don't know who is more sarcastic," said Dante grinning.

_** "How long have you been sitting there, anyway? I can't be that interesting, can I?" **_Raven asked.

Dante's face tinged pink he just rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Hey Dante how is-Oh? hi you are awake," Nero came into the room. "Hey old man whats with that face? I didn't walk in on something did I?"

"Shut up kid and no you didn't." grumbled Dante.

_**"Who are you? Are you his little brother or something?" **_Raven asked.

"Whoa I don't know how I understand you but that is weird. I am Nero and no I am not his brother." replied Nero.

"Well, we should let you recover." Dante said.

_**"Your gonna sneak back in and watch me again, aren't you?"**_ Raven said smirking.

"I'm just going to go get some pizza, and YOU not one word." He ground out at Nero "Try to do something nice..." he grumbled as he walked out

of the room.

* * *

Two weeks passed and Raven had recovered. The whole time she had been learning English from Dante. There had been no sign of Karasu but demon activity had increased. Lady and Trish had been worn a little ragged with the activity. Then one day things got weird.

Dante was sitting at his desk browsing a magazine. Raven was looking extremely bored. The recently repaired shop door slammed open and Trish staggered in worn out, hysterical and totally freaked out.

"They won't die I don't know how but they just keep reviving,"

"What the hell are you on about? Calm down," said Dante.

"Calm down? They won't die as in the demons will NOT DIE!" Shouted Trish in a panic.

"No...That's not right. It means..." Raven trailed off with worry etched on her features.

"What does it mean?" asked Dante worried.

"It means that if I were to take Ebony and shoot Lady in a vital spot, after a few seconds, she would just get back up again." Raven replied with dead seriousness.

"Wait...WHAT!"

"It's because Lady Death is missing." said Raven.

"You mentioned that before why has it not happened before then?" Dante asked.

"Well they might have found a way to block her power but they would need something or someone incredibly powerful." Raven replied.

"We need to find out quickly before chaos sets in and the humans discover their temporary immortality," Trish said.

* * *

In a darkened place an old man with short black hair and scruffy beard in a black suit stood with a wicked smirk.

"Everything is going as you have instructed." A man with pitch black wings that light could not penetrate, and crimson eyes with a gold ring around his pupil. His hair was also pitch black and shoulder length.

"You will not get away with upsetting the balance my daughter will undo you and so will the son of Sparda. Do you really think Time's Champion will not notice either?"

"Oh but my dear Death I am counting on her champion noticing, as for your daughter most of her powers have been taken away because of exile."

"And you Kuroishi how could you?"

"Once they realize that death is no more then war will cease because it will be pointless and peace will fall."

"Oh so young and naive Kuroishi." Death said with sadness. She turned to the old man with something like contempt. "You will not win."

The old man only laughed in her face.


End file.
